


Fairy Bank, the Sidhe Kingdom

by AlisoneDavies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Albion, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Orphanage, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Logic, Halloween, Ireland, Magic, Men of Letters, Men of Letters British Branch (Supernatural), Moon, Orphanage, Orphans, Sidhe, Spells & Enchantments, Swords & Sorcery, The Enchanted Forest, Violins, Witch Hunters, Witchcraft, Witches, sligo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisoneDavies/pseuds/AlisoneDavies
Summary: Deux orphelins, une Sorcière, la nuit d'Halloween, une fuite dans une forêt enchantée, beaucoup de magie et des ennemis...





	Fairy Bank, the Sidhe Kingdom

**Fairy Bank, the Sidhe Kingdom**

**(L'Homme de Lettres Irlandais et la Sorcière au Violon.)**

 

**…**

 

_« C’est surtout dans l’écriture qu’est la magie. »_

_\- Nathalie Rheims -_

 

__

 

**…**

 

L'Irlande...

Je m'appelle Mick Davies et je vais vous raconter une histoire. Qui se passe en Irlande.

Ouvrez votre esprit. J'espère que vous croyez en la magie. Car la magie est réelle.

Je ne connais pas toutes les légendes Irlandaises, seulement celles que les enfants et moi, nous nous racontions à l'Orphelinat de Sligo.

Je suis orphelin et j'ai grandi à « Kendricks », un bâtiment austère, dirigé par l'horrible Dr Hess. Nous étions perdus au milieu de nulle part, dans le minuscule village de Lavagh. Les journées étaient longues et atroces. Hess nous en faisait voir... Elle et son affreux bras droit, Mr Ketch.

Je n'avais que 13 ans, lorsqu' _elle_ est arrivée à l'Orphelinat...

 _Elle_... Aélis.

Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Ses longs cheveux noirs virevoltaient dans le vent d'octobre. Elle portait une robe bleue marine qui contrasté avec sa peau blanche. Et elle tenait entre ses mains un violon. Un magnifique violon, un peu vieux et usé par la musique.

Nous sommes très vite devenu ami.

Et un jour, elle m'a avoué son plus grand secret. La raison pour laquelle elle n'avait plus de famille. C'était une Sorcière...

Évitez les clichés en imaginant Aélis sur un balai, hurlant sous la pleine lune ou préparant des potions de crapauds dans son chaudron. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça et n'en avait certainement pas besoin. Elle était Lumière. Elle faisait de la belle magie.

Il lui suffisait de réciter quelques mots, ou une phrase, dans une langue que je n'ai jamais compris. Parfois, ça ressemblait au Gaélique. Ma langue natale.

Le charme fonctionnait et ses pupilles bleus prenaient une teinte dorée le temps du sort. Quelques secondes. Ses cheveux bougeaient tout seul, virevoltant dans un vent inexistant.

Parfois, elle utilisait son violon pour rendre sa magie plus puissante. Elle jouait une mélodie enchantée, tout en récitant ses mystérieuses formules.

Et le sort opérait.

C'était de la belle magie...

 

**…**

 

Nous avions dû fuir l'Orphelinat. Dr Hess était allé trop loin, encore une fois. Et même la belle magie d'Aélis n'a pas pu nous aider...

Nous n’avions que 19 ans. Nous étions jeunes et naïfs. Et perdus, surtout.

C'était une nuit d'octobre, comme celle où Aélis était arrivé à l'Orphelinat. Il faisait froid. La pleine lune des Chasseurs nous éclairait. Nous n'avions qu'un sac chacun et, bien évidemment, Aélis tenait son violon entre ses mains. Avec l'archet.

Nous avons couru le long de la route, en nous retournant sans cesse, la peur au ventre. Enfin, nous avons quitté le village de Lavagh.

Nous nous sommes arrêtés quelques secondes. J'ai regardé Aélis, qui m'a sourit. J'ai vu ses cheveux virevolter par magie. Elle a murmuré.

_\- Leoht._

Ses yeux ont brillé d'un or pur et une minuscule boule de lumière est apparue devant nous. Comme une bulle de savon, flottant au-dessus de nous et nous montrant le chemin.

Comme je le disais, c'était de la belle magie...

Nous avons suivi la lumière le long des sentiers étroits. Au milieu d'immenses champs verdoyants. Bien que, en pleine nuit, sous la lune, ils ressemblaient plutôt à des lacs sombres.

Nous avons continué de marcher ainsi durant de longues heures. J'ai pris la main d'Aélis. Par réflexe. Et sa magie nous a guidé jusqu'à une étrange forêt...

 

**…**

 

Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais complètement groggy. Le froid m'a réveillé, en réalité. J'ai ouvert mes yeux et j'ai vu les immenses arbres de la forêt. Mon dos me faisait horriblement souffrir. Et j'ai compris pourquoi lorsque je me suis accroupi sur le sol recouvert de feuilles mortes, adossé contre les racines d'un chêne géant.

Puis, j'ai vu une présence qui m'a fait sourire.

Aélis.

Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. J'ai rit en voyant quelques brindilles et petites feuilles emprisonnées dans sa chevelure. Elle était en train de regrouper du bois sec.

\- Hello Mick.

\- Hello Aélis.

Je me suis levé, difficilement, pour la rejoindre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Du feu. Pour nous réchauffer. Il fait froid ce matin.

Une fois les branches les unes sur les autres, elle s'est assise devant le tas de bois et à murmurer.

_\- Forbearnan firgenholt._

Les flammes sont apparues par magie, ses yeux ont changé de couleur et elle a sourit.

Je me suis assis à côté d'elle tout en tendant mes mains vers le feu pour me réchauffer.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demandais-je à Aélis.

\- Knocknashee.

\- Comment tu le sais ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose...

Aélis montra un chemin du doigt en expliquant tout simplement.

\- J'ai vu un Dolmen en allant chercher du bois. Là-bas. Très exactement, nous sommes aux pieds de Knocknashee. Si nous continuons de marcher en direction de l'océan, nous pourrons atteindre Coolaney.

« Knocknashee », ce nom tournait et retournait dans ma tête. Mon esprit s'est perdu dans les coins de mon cerveau tout en admirant les flammes danser. Puis soudain, je me suis souvenu.

\- Mais oui ! Nous en parlions avec les enfants à Kendricks ! C'est un des sites sacrés d'Irlande ! Un des endroits magiques...

\- Je confirme... Je peux sentir la magie... Elle est de plus en plus forte à mesure que nous nous approchons de Samhain.

\- Samhain ?

Aélis a tourné sa tête vers moi et m'a sourit.

\- Halloween.

J'ai ri à mon tour en me souvenant de cette fête à l'Orphelinat.

\- « All Hallow’s Eve », c'est comme ça que l'on dit en Irlandais. Les plus jeunes, les Gwarchod, devaient se barbouiller le visage de charbon et porter des masques. Puis, marcher dans les rues avec des citrouilles creusées. Il fallait allumer des bougies et faire des rituels pour éloigner la Vieille Cailleach et ses esprits d'ombres.

Aélis acquiesça.

\- Oh oui. La Cailleach n'est pas très amicale. Elle n'est ni bonne, ni mauvaise. Il faut juste éviter de faire un sacrifice qui déchirera le voile entre notre Monde et celui des Morts. Les Dorocha sont de sales créatures...

Je ne doutais pas des paroles d'Aélis. Voilà bien des années que je lui faisais entièrement confiance. Surtout sur le plan magique. Après tout, c'était une Sorcière...

 

**…**

 

La route fut longue. Nous avions chacun notre sac à porter sur le dos, plus Aélis qui tenait précieusement son violon, et nous avancions lentement dans les méandres de la forêt. Malgré le soleil dans le ciel nuageux, il faisait froid.

Aélis regardait partout, ses yeux passaient d'un endroit à l'autre comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Ou voyait quelque chose.

\- Aélis ?

Elle tiqua. Comme si je l'avais ramené sur Terre.

\- Tu ne vas jamais me croire, Mick...

Je me suis mis à rire parce que... Venant d'une Sorcière, c'est quand même drôle.

\- Essaye toujours.

\- Je crois que nous sommes entourés par... Des Fées.

Instinctivement, je me suis mis à les chercher dans tous les sens. Mais, je ne pouvais absolument rien discerner.

\- Je ne vois rien.

\- J'ai utilisé un sort pour les voir. Elles sont si... Scintillantes. Étranges. Il y a des hommes et des femmes, avec des ailes... Si minuscules et pourtant remplis de magie.

J'aurais voulu les voir aussi. Mais tout ce que je pouvais faire, comme d'ordinaire, c'était réciter ce que j'avais appris.

\- Les femmes sont appelées des Beansidhe et les hommes des Fearsidhe. Ça vient du Gaélique. C'est l'équivalent des « Fées », comme tu dis. Elles vivent dans le Aos Sí ou Tuatha Dé Danann. Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elles soient ici, les Sídhe vivent sous les collines, sous les Tumulus. Et comme nous sommes encore proche de Knocknashee, ce n'est pas surprenant.

Aélis sourit tout en me dévisageant.

\- Quoi ?

Elle secoua la tête tout en riant.

\- Non, rien. Tu sais tellement de choses, c'est fascinant...

Je lui souris en retour en lui prenant la main et en badinant.

\- Mick Davies, l'Homme de Lettres Irlandais et sa belle Aélis, la Sorcière au Violon.

Aélis m'embrassa et murmura.

\- J'adore.

 

****

 

**…**

 

Le soleil se couchait. Bien que, entourés d’arbres, nous ne voyions pas vraiment la lumière du jour. Aélis fit apparaître une boule de lumière par magie pour nous guider. Nous avons enfin quitté les herbes hautes des bois pour tomber sur un sentier. La terre était un peu humide à cause de la fraîcheur d'octobre. Mais au moins, nous avions un chemin tout tracé et plus facile à suivre.

Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard, qu'une énorme pancarte en bois recouverte de lierre annonçait l'entrée d'un lieu :

 

_« Gillighan's World, The Field of Dreams »_

 

Aélis tourna sa tête vers moi. J'ai vite compris son air interrogateur, mais cette fois-ci, je ne pouvais pas l'aider.

\- Je... Je ne connais pas cet endroit...

Comme quoi, même les Hommes de Lettres ne savent pas tout. Aélis sourit sincèrement. Elle analysa l'inscription et dit le plus simplement du monde.

\- Eh bien, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

Puis, elle fit un pas en avant.

 

**…**

 

Magique. Ce fut le premier mot qui me vint à l'esprit pour décrire le lieu en question. Les arbres semblaient plus hauts et... Vivants. Les feuilles semblaient plus verdoyantes et semblaient danser. L'air était plus pur, le chemin de terre se ressentait comme des nuages sous nos pieds et surtout... Des millions de petites lumières nous entouraient et scintillaient autour de nous.

Je les voyais aussi.

\- On dirait... Des lucioles.

Mais Aélis et sa magie pouvaient voir les créatures telles qu'elles étaient vraiment. Ses iris dorés me firent comprendre qu'elle utilisait un sort pour voir la vraie forme des « lucioles ».

\- Ce sont des Fées...

Ses yeux brillaient comme mille diamants par la lumière des Fées qui se reflétait dans ses pupilles d'or. Elle regardait partout, bougeant la tête de tout côté en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Je ne pouvais peut-être pas voir les Fées, mais le sourire d'Aélis valait toutes les créatures du Royaume de Sidhe.

Nous étions tellement subjugués par la beauté de la forêt que nous ne vîmes qu'au dernier moment l'homme qui se tenait au milieu du sentier.

Il avait ma taille, environ. Vêtu d'anciens vêtements comme dans les temps reculés, pieds nus et le sourire aux lèvres. Aélis s'est collé à moi, par instinct.

L'inconnu a parlé lentement, avec une voix douce et chantante.

\- Bienvenu mes Enfants, dans le Royaume des Rêves. Que le Mal tombe et que le Bien se lève. Mais pour passer les Portes, vous devez offrir. Un cadeau, une pièce ou un sourire.

J'ai vite compris que l'étrange homme parlait en rimes. Et, qu’apparemment, nous devions payer notre entrée. Aélis et moi nous nous sommes regardés et, sans parler, nous avons eu la même pensée en tête. Elle a posé ses yeux sur son violon qu'elle tenait en main. Puis à relevé la tête vers l'homme.

\- Une chanson, ça vous irez ?

Il a souri en répondant.

\- Oui, ma Fille, c'est un honnête cadeau. Décline ton nom et tes maux. Puis, marchez en paix dans mon Jardin. Je m'appelle Adam et je suis le Gardien.

Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui m'intriguait profondément. Outre le fait qu'il me ressemblait un peu, je sentais comme une ancienne magie émaner de sa personne. Sûrement parce que nous étions dans une forêt enchantée...

\- Je me nomme Aélis... Et voici Mick... Nous voulons traverser la forêt pour rejoindre Coolaney.

Puis, Aélis a posé son violon sur son épaule et à levé son archet. Lorsque la mèche s'est posé sur la première corde, la magie a commencé à opérer.

Nous étions témoins du présent, du passé et du futur. Et pourtant, le temps s'est arrêté dès la première note. Je pouvais presque apercevoir une forme floue émaner du violon lorsque Aélis faisait des vas-et-viens avec son archet. La forêt est devenue plus brillante, l'air plus pure encore et les Fées plus scintillantes. Les yeux d'Aélis étaient fermés et une lumière vive entourait son corps. Ses lèvres bougeaient. Elle murmurait quelque chose. J'ai tendu les oreilles et me suis concentré pour entendre ses paroles. Mais, comme toujours, ses sorts n'avaient aucun sens pour moi.

_\- Astige ðu wyrm fah ond geþéowe ðæt mod ðisse þeowes... Hine bind ond ða heold ond awendaþ he ealle..._

Combien de temps cela a-t-il duré ? Je ne saurais le dire.

Le temps s'est arrêté.

Puis la musique.

Et lorsque Aélis a rouvert les yeux, ses iris étaient dorés.

Adam a souri.

Il a fait un signe de tête dans notre direction en prononçant tout simplement.

\- Merci pour ce paiement, vous pouvez passer. Suivez la magie et montrez du respect. Mais gare au Mal, aux nombreuses Vouivres. Faites confiance aux Fées, si vous voulez survivre.

Il continuait de sourire, mais ses deux dernières phrases ne m'enchantaient guère.

J'ai pris la main d'Aélis et nous avons avancé...

 

**…**

 

La forêt nous permettait de survivre grâce à sa magie. Nous avions de l'eau grâce au ruisseau qui coulait non loin du sentier. Et nous avions même de quoi manger. Des champignons, la plupart du temps. Parfois des châtaignes ou des marrons. Des mûrs, des myrtilles et des noix. Un jour, nous avions même trouvé un endroit recouvert de potirons et de citrouilles. Nous dormions aux pieds d'immenses arbres. Des chênes ou des châtaigniers, la plupart du temps. Sur un lit de mousse verte. C'était de la belle magie... Comme celle d'Aélis...

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas empêcher les cauchemars de me tourmenter.

Même Aélis n'a jamais réussi à me guérir de mes songes.

Et une nuit, j'ai vécu à nouveau notre dernière journée à l'Orphelinat. Le jour où Dr Hess et Mr Ketch sont allés trop loin. Ils nous avaient enfermés dans le placard. « Le » fameux placard où nous allions lorsque nous étions punis. Mais, lorsque nous en sommes sorti, Mr Ketch ne nous a pas frappé à coups de ceinture comme d'ordinaire. Il a essayé de nous tuer. Il a tendu un pistolet vers Aélis et il a tiré. Elle a utilisé sa magie au dernier moment pour arrêter la balle. Mr Ketch semblait à la fois surprit et satisfait.

Cette nuit-là, nous avons fui l'Orphelinat...

 

**…**

 

Je me suis réveillé en sursaut et transi de terreur au milieu de la forêt. Aélis fermait déjà son sac, prête à partir. Lorsqu'elle a vu mon visage, elle s'est de suite inquiétée.

\- Mick ? Tu... Tu as fait un autre cauchemar, pas vrai ?

J'ai soufflé et je me suis levé. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se ronge les sangs pour moi. J'ai pris mon sac et j'ai marché dans sa direction.

\- Oui. Mais, ça va. Nous devrions nous remettre en route.

Elle a esquissé d'un sourire, attrapé son violon et nous avons reprit le sentier.

Nous avons très vite perdu la notion du temps. Les Fées nous entouraient toujours, la magie s'emplissait de jour en jour. Nous devions ne plus être très loin de la sortie.

 

**…**

 

Nous n'étions plus sur nos gardes. Trop habitué à la magie qui nous protégeait.

Nous n'avions rien vu venir.

J'ai sursauté lorsque j'ai entendu le coup de feu. Aélis a sursauté aussi. Sa main tremblait dans la mienne.

Un autre coup de feu.

Aélis a tourné sa tête vers moi. Un air paniqué lui déformait le visage.

Un troisième coup de feu. Lorsque nous nous sommes retournés, nous étions figés sur place.

En face de nous...

Mr Ketch et Dr Hess.

Chacun armé et nous mettant en joue.

Ketch tuait Aélis du regard. Il cracha presque.

\- _Sorcière..._

Il tira et Aélis eut tout juste le temps de murmurer.

\- _Oferswing !_

Ses cheveux s'envolèrent dans un vent inexistant, ses pupilles changèrent de couleur et la balle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle. Ketch s'y été préparé. Il s'apprêta à tirer de nouveau. Aélis n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

Moi non plus. Mais mon corps a bougé à ma place. Je ne contrôlais plus rien. C'était une sorte de réflexe. De la survie. Mais pas pour moi. Pour _elle..._

Je me suis jeté sur Aélis et nous sommes tombés sur la mousse verte. Les trois balles se sont logées dans l'arbre derrière nous. Lorsque Ketch a voulu tirer à nouveau, son revolver était vide. Mais pas celui de Dr Hess.

Ils se sont approchés de nous.

Nous toisant de haut.

Rien d'inhabituel en sommes. Si ce n'est que, cette fois-ci, la rage remplissait leurs yeux. Dr Hess, vêtu de son sempiternel tailleur et de sa coiffure impeccable, avoua avec haine.

\- J'aurai dû vous tuer tous les deux lorsque vous êtes arrivés à l'Orphelinat... Les Chasseurs m'avaient prévenu... La Prophétie se réalise. Aithusa et Emrys...

Inutile de vous dire que je n'avais rien compris à ce qu'elle a dit ! D'ailleurs, j'ai tourné ma tête vers Aélis. Elle aussi semblait perdue. Ce fut alors que Hess s'est mis à rire. Un rire sadique. Elle riait tellement que Ketch a dû s'expliquer pour elle. En souriant également.

\- Mick et Aélis... Ne sont pas vos véritables prénoms... Les Chasseurs ont tué les parents d'Aélis, car c'étaient des Sorciers. Ils ont découvert que son nom magique était Aithusa. Quant à toi, Mick...

Mon ventre se tordit. Les larmes aux yeux, le souffle court, j'attendais la vérité avec appréhension.

\- Nous t'avons nommé comme ça lorsque ta sale Mortel de mère est morte. Elle t'a appelé Emrys.

Je n’eus pas le temps d'accepter cette réalité.

Ketch attrapa l'arme de Dr Hess pour nous mettre de nouveau en joue.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Aélis qui nous sauva.

_\- Tæfle !_

Son violon et son archet, étendus un peu plus loin sur le sentier, s'envolèrent directement entre ses mains. Par magie.

Ketch tira.

J'entendis le coup de feu.

Aélis fut plus rapide.

Dès que l'archet se posa sur la corde, la magie opéra.

La balle explosa à quelques centimètres d'elle, heurtant un mur invisible.

La musique s'envolait dans les airs. Les Fées nous entouraient et Aélis ferma les yeux, trop concentré sur la mélodie. Mr Ketch vida son chargeur, mais aucune balle ne nous atteint.

J'étais spectateur de tout ça. Sans pouvoir bouger, parler ou même respirer.

Hess cria.

Puis les Fées se ruèrent vers eux. Ketch hurla à son tour.

Un tourbillon de lumière encerclait les deux affreux. La musique d'Aélis s'éleva et fut de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus rapide. Comme les Fées qui prirent au piège Ketch et Hess.

Malgré la musique assourdissante, j'entendais les cris.

Tout devenait flou. Un trop-plein de magie. Ma tête tournait.

Mon esprit partait...

 

**…**

 

Aélis arrêta la musique tout d'un seul coup. Levant son archet dans les airs. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, ses iris furent dorés. Ses cheveux noirs s'envolaient autour d'elle. Les Fées disparurent en une seconde. Et, à leur place, là où se tenaient Ketch et Hess, je voyais désormais deux arbres.

Deux grands arbres dont la forme prenait l'apparence des corps de Ketch et Hess. Emprisonnés sous l'écorce pour toujours.

Une larme coula le long de la joue d'Aélis. Ses yeux redevinrent bleus. Elle posa son violon et se tourna vers moi. Le visage à la fois triste, inquiet et effrayé.

Elle se jeta dans mes bras et m'embrassa.

Il nous fallut de longues heures pour nous remettre de nos émotions.

Nous avons repris le chemin. Nos sacs sur le dos, le long du sentier. Lorsque, à la tombée de la nuit, nous avons découvert une chose étrange. À droite et à gauche du sentier en terre, s'alignaient des centaines et centaines de citrouilles creusées et allumées. Il faisait nuit noire. Seule la lune et les bougies éclairaient la forêt.

Aucune des citrouilles n'avait la même forme ni le même visage dessiné par les trous. Les Fées illuminaient les arbres.

Aélis me prit la main et murmura.

\- Mick... C'est la nuit de Samhain...

Halloween...

La nuit d'Halloween... Où le voile entre le Monde des Morts et celui des Vivants est le plus fin.

La peur me gagna.

Les Fées eurent un étrange comportement. Elles se placèrent toutes en face de nous et formèrent... Des mots. Au-dessus du chemin, elles étaient positionnées de telle façon que, par leurs scintillements, nous pouvions lire :

 

_« Albion vous protège. »_

 

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? demandais-je perplexe à Aélis.

Elle sourit.

\- Ça veut dire que nous ne courrons aucun risque pour cette nuit...

Elle serra sa main plus fort dans la mienne et reprit son avancée.

Nous avons marché ainsi, le long du chemin entre les centaines de citrouilles illuminées.

 

**…**

 

Malgré le hurlement des loups et les échos de rire étranges dans la nuit, il ne nous est rien arrivé de dangereux durant notre traversée.

Et à l'aube, lorsque la nuit de Samhain fut terminée, nous sommes sortis de cette forêt enchantée.

Nous avons finalement atteint le village de Coolaney.

Une nouvelle vie nous attendait là-bas.

Enfin.

 

**…**

**THE END**

**…**

 

_« Au commencement des temps, les mots et la magie étaient une seule et même chose. »_

_\- Sigmund Freud -_

 


End file.
